This invention relates to techniques for long-term water-tight fastening of a mounting support, such as the mounting support of an equipment, to a roof surface, such as the roof of a house or building.
In the prior art, difficulties have been encountered in securely fastening mounting supports, such as the mounting supports of a solar collector equipment, to an external surface of a building in a manner whereby a long-term water-tight seal, which does not develop leaks, is achieved. Typically, a mounting support is connected to a roof structure by securing a bolt through roof flashing, then applying sealant such as asphalt cement to the bolt and to the flashing, which sealant is the primary barrier against water penetration. Notwithstanding attempts at sealing the hole through which a bolt passes, leaks are found to develop with this technique, especially when the sealant or roof surface ages and deteriorates.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fastening a mounting support to a roof surface in a long-term water-tight fashion.